


Fall For Me

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, Five Stages of Grief, Guardian Angel, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, but here, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Logan is Roman's Guardian Angel. But there's a little more than protecting that's going on.





	Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This will multiple chapters, i just forgot to click the button and now it won't let me unless I add another chapter right now. Sorry!

It hadn’t been on purpose. Really, it hadn’t. But when Logan looked his assigned human in the eye for the first time, his world had come to a screeching halt. The clipboard he held fell straight from his hands. This human was certainly… alluring, to say the least. His golden brown hair, parted to the right. His sparkling brown eyes, that gave off the appearance of dark chocolate. Even his outfit, just a simple tank top and jeans, made Logan’s heart flutter.

 

“You’re kidding right?” The human said to his friend as Logan slowly bent over to pick up his clipboard, his eyes still attached to the other. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

 

Looking at his clipboard, Logan found that  _ Roman  _ was the stunning human’s name.

 

“Roman,” he whispered to himself, and the name rolled off of his tongue like a silken bead of water sliding down a leaf. He stood back up, holding the clipboard to his chest tightly.

 

“Logan? Were you listening to me?”

 

Logan’s head snapped to the left, eyeing his fellow Guardian Angel, Patton. As Guardian Angels, it was their duty to protect and server their human’s. They specialized with certain cases- some Angels worked best with kids, some with the elderly, others still with the mentally ill. Logan specialized in those who have had a loved one recently die. It was always unfortunate, having to help comfort a human without actually speaking to them. See, speaking to a human was against the rules. Letting a human see you was even more dangerous. There were some hard cases, but Logan managed.

 

“I- uh, no I wasn’t, Patton. I apologize.”

 

“I said I was gonna go find my Human. His name is Virgil, he’s dealing with some mental health issues. I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Logan said, running a hand through his hair.

 

Patton waved goodbye, and went on his way. Logan returned his focus to Roman, saying his own goodbyes to a friend. As Roman turned to walk away, Logan matched his pace and walked besides him as he read the clipboard. Roman was 29 years old, and worked as a waiter at a local restaurant. His father had died yesterday, the clipboard said, and he was struggling to deal with it. Frowning, Logan cast another glance at him.

 

He looked tired, sad, behind his smile. His walk was full of mock confidence and pretend happiness. Logan cringed. He had seen a case like this before, but never quite as bad. Vaguely, he wondered if Roman had even  _ told _ anyone about his father’s death. Logan sure hoped he had. Looking at the clipboard again, it seemed Roman made many friends, though none were very close. His mother was also dead, she had died during childbirth. His father had been the only one he had, and now that he’s gone…

 

Logan shuddered. He would have to try his best to make this human feel better. He had to push his feelings-  _ Oh god he had  _ **_feelings_ ** _ for a human! _ \- aside, and do his work. It was his job. He could do this.

 

When Roman got home (a small apartment, seemingly far too cramped), his smile collapsed. Now Logan could truly see the pain in his eyes. He didn’t even undress, didn’t even eat or shower, before he crashed into bed. Logan sat down at the end of the bed, murmuring comforting reassurance, even though he knew Roman couldn’t hear him. He whispered things like,

 

“I’m here now…”

 

“You’re not alone…”

 

“You will get through this…”

 

Soon, Roman was sleep. Logan stood up, rolling his shoulders. It was time to get to work. He set his clipboard down, stepping towards Roman’s head. He extended his wings, careful not to run into anything, and kneeled next to Roman. Placing one hand on Roman’s head, he sighed. Logan closed his eyes, and in a fraction of a second, there was a bright light. Everything was spinning as he was thrown through the spirling vortex into Roman’s mind. 

 

To deal with the grief and struggle of losing a loved one, Logan would have to go through his human’s memories, their dreams, to help. In memories, he would battle stages of grief. Shock and denial, pain and guilt, anger and bargaining, and depression. Each held its own difficulties, its own problems. But the outcome was grand. Dreams, however, were harder. He would have to interact with the human, face their nightmares with them. In dreams, Logan couldn’t make himself invisible. Though he tried to hide most nights, the human would sometimes spot him. Logan would hide his wings, and make sure they thought he was just another character in the dream. 

 

In a matter of seconds, Logan felt hot air surround him. He opened his eyes. Still above the ground, and being thrown down, he let his wings take control. He slowed, gliding down to the ground safely, skidding slightly and falling to his knees. There were trees surrounding him, and as Logan stood up, he heard some noise coming from the trees. He dusted himself off, and set off.

 

It was nearly sunset, and light was fading fast. If Logan was going to have any chance of dealing with the Grief, then he would need to hurry up. He set his face to a quick jog, and carried on. The trees began to thin out, and soon, Logan was standing at the edge of a huge lake. He spotted two figures sitting by the water, and made his way over. As he got closer, he could hear a bit of the conversation. 

 

“But Daaaaad, I’m so booooored,” the smaller figure said. When Logan saw the same chocolate eyes, golden brown hair, he realized that it was Roman as a child. He sat at the end of a dock, with his father. Logan took light steps towards them, still weary not to upset them even though he knew he couldn’t be seen. He sat down next to child Roman, gazing at the other two with interest.

 

“You have to learn some patience, Ro. The fish aren’t just gonna come to you.” His father said, smiling slightly.

 

“But it’s not  _ fair _ ,” Roman complained. “I’ve caught one fish and you’ve caught like… five hundred!!!”

 

“I’ve caught three,” Roman’s father deadpanned. “Don’t be so harsh on yourself.”

 

Roman hummed slightly, looking ready to disagree, but didn’t say anything. They sat in silence for a while until Logan heard something from behind. Staggering out of the woods was two horrible monsters. Dripping and oozing, they stumbled towards the dock where Logan and the two others sat. Logan stood, and the monsters stopped for a second. He walked towards them, voice calling out firmly,

 

“You are not welcome here.”

 

The monsters groaned, shuffling toward once more. Again, Logan spoke up.

 

“This is not where you belong. Begone.”

 

Still, the persisted. Logan twirled his hand, and a shield appeared. Dark blue, glowing slightly, it lit up the surrounding darkness. Logan saw the sun setting just over the trees, sinking into the distance. He spied the monsters making their way closer, and, in an act of hot headedness, he charged them with a shout.

 

“Roman,” he huffed, “does not want you here!”

 

The monsters flickered a little.

 

“Roman doesn’t need you preventing him from healing!”

 

They staggered.

 

“Roman is stronger than you!”

 

They collapsed.

 

“Roman will HEAL!”

 

And the monsters, shock and denial, were gone. Logan knew they’d be back tomorrow night. But until then, Roman could relax and sleep. He deserved it.


End file.
